Small Surprise
by snowbaby921
Summary: Draco and Harry have been dating happily for the last three years. Draco finds out some news that he doesn't think that Harry is going to like and decides to break it off with his boyfriend before he gets left himself. Can they work things out or will things just go down hill for the two of them? Slash, Mpreg, slight abuse. HP/DM, DM/TN, HP/BZ
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: First want to say sorry for everyone reading small mistakes big consequences. I have taken a slight break from that story and will be continuing it sometime in the near future. Thanks to all who have been reading it and reviewing. **

**Summary: Draco and Harry have been dating happily for the last three years. Draco finds out some news that he doesn't think that Harry is going to like and decides to break it off with his boyfriend before he gets left himself. Can they work things out or will things just go down hill for the two of them?**

**Disclaimer: Slash content. Strong sexual situations. Slight abuse. If anything else I will add. I do not own anything in the Harry potter world just the story idea. **

**Chapter 1:**

Draco was pacing the apartment waiting for his lover of three years to come home from work. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do. The two of them have discussed this problem at length and it always ended the same way, with Draco agreeing with Harry that now wasn't the best time, even though Harry was adamant that this problem was never going to happen, EVER.

He wanted so badly to tell his best friend, Blaise, but he knew the other man would go and tell Harry before he had a chance to. The other man knew how Harry felt and he agreed with him. He was supposed to be Draco's best friend but yet he sided more with Harry than anything. It always caused an unease in Draco at how close the two men became once Draco came out telling him he was with Harry.

He couldn't stand the waiting any longer and ran into their shared bedroom and threw a bag on top of the bed. Looking down at the thing he remembered the last time they had this talk, only a few nights ago when Draco started to feel something different about himself. As he began to throw his belongings into the bag the memory flooded his mind.

"_Harry can we talk about something for a moment Love?" Draco asked looking down at his hands as he wrung them together. _

"_Of course Love. What is it?" Harry said moving to face Draco and take his hands in to his. _

" _I still don't really understand why you don't want any children" Draco let out in one breath, hearing Harry's exasperated huff as he let go of his hands. _

"_I told you before. I went through so much as a child myself and then everything with the war and being hunted and abused, I don't want to bring a child into this world." Harry said a he stood from the bed and paced the room._

"_But our child would be loved by us. We wouldn't let anything happen to them as it did to us. I know how you feel, I was brought up to hate and kill, had a mad man living in my home for years. My parents never really loved me, I was used as a tool to gain acceptance from that same mad man. I don't understand why we can't have a child and raise it differently than we were. Harry I." _

"_Draco just stop." Harry cut him off as he was about to tell him what he had found out that morning. He hung his head down at being snapped at and began to pull the blankets over his now cold body, trying to hide the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "I don't want to discuss this anymore. You know my feelings on the matter. I love you and you love me I think we are enough." Harry walked around the side of the bed and knelt down to kiss Draco on the mouth. He let him, loving the feel of his lovers lips on him. _

_When Harry pulled away Draco looked into his green eyes and knew he lost the argument yet again, like he always would and he just nodded his head and agreed with him. Wanting nothing more than to just fall asleep. _

Draco snapped out of the memory and wiped his face, as tears started to fall down. Knowing this was the end of his three year long relationship. He finished placing the rest of things in his bag and walked out of the bedroom. As he made it to the living room he heard the front door begin to open and quickly apperated away from the house, Harry and his life.

He landed in the middle of what used to be his home as a child. He needed somewhere to go for the moment and could only think of the Mansion he once thought of as a prison. He stood in the foyer and looked around at the now run down place. No one had lived here since the end of the war three years ago. The moment him and Harry decided to be together he moved out. He didn't want his lover to have to relive memories of what happened here. He didn't even want to remember anything. This was however the only place he knew Harry wouldn't come looking for him.

He left with out leaving a note and hoped he had enough time to figure out things and find a new place to go. He didn't know exactly what he was doing but he knew he had to stay in the magical world or it would be hard to explain to people in the months to come. He was going to cut himself off from everyone that he knew and Harry knew and find new people to talk to and to trust.

**(Harry POV)**

Harry entered his home that he shared with Draco and looked around. Draco was usually in the kitchen making dinner or lounging in the living room reading a book when he returned home but the blonde was not found in either. Harry sighed and went to their room but noticed something different right away. Draco's drawers and closet were open but empty. His heart started to race and he began to panic. He rushed around the house looking for anything of Draco's, or a note from his lover and found neither. All of Draco's belongings were gone, everything down to his toothbrush.

Harry dropped down on the couch and felt numb, why would Draco just leave him like that. They were great this morning, having a round of morning sex and loving on each other before he went to work. He didn't think anything was off with their relationship at all. His head snapped up when he thought of Blaise, he should contact him, maybe he knows where Draco went off too.

He quickly floo'd the other man and waiting for him to enter the fire. He could feel tears threatening to fall as he waited and was glad that Blaise and him became friends once he got with Draco. When he saw the smiling face of the Italian in the fire he broke down and suddenly found him self wrapped him the other man's arms.

"Harry what is wrong. Where is Draco?" Blaise asked looking around the room for his friend.

"I don't know. I floo'd you to see if you would know. He wasn't here when I got home and all of his things are gone." Harry wiped his eyes and stood from the floor.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked walking around. "Did he leave a note? This doesn't seem like Draco."

"Why doesn't it?" Harry was started to get angry now. "He was a coward in school, during the war, why not now? I thought he loved me but to just pack his things and leave like that. Once a coward always a coward I supposed." Harry walked away from Blaise and sat in the kitchen.

"Don't say that. He did love you Harry, there has to be a reason why he did this. Were you two fighting or anything." Blaise walked over with a hidden smile on his face and placed a hand on Harry knee.

"No Blaise. We were perfect, or so I thought. I left this morning and everything was alright. We were even talking about attending Hermione and Marcus' wedding this weekend and how fun it would be to finally see everyone again." Harry stated looking into Blaise's eyes.

"Well he is stupid for walking out like this. He really is. He had everything and to just leave like this is not smart." Blaise stated.

"Well I will find him, I will find out why he left like this and get him back." Harry stated.

"What if he doesn't want to be found. You know better than anyone he can hide if he really wants to. It could be years until you find him Harry. What will you do then?" Blaise asked.

" I will give it time and then I guess I would have to move on. I don't want that but I would have to eventually if he doesn't want to be found." Harry replied and stood up. "Thank you for coming over Blaise but I need to look around for him, see if I can find him."

"I understand Harry. I will help in the search. If I find out anything I will let you know." Blaise walked over and gave Harry a hug, pulling him close to his body.

"Yeah thanks Blaise. Your a great friend." Harry hugged him back and slowly pulled away after a second.

After Blaise left Harry tried to think of places Draco would go or people he would go to see. Apperating to a couple of locations that he could think of but not finding him anywhere. When it started to get dark he apperated to Hermione's and sat down to talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry been little while, been really busy and now back to writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. This has a time jump after both POV's**

**Chapter 2:**

**(Harry POV)**

Harry was sitting at Hermione and Marcus' table shortly after leaving his and Draco's home. Hermione was sitting across from him with a worried look upon her face and Marcus was pacing the floor. Neither one of them could think of a place Draco would go. Hermione stated the Mansion but both Harry and Marcus didn't think that was a place Draco would go, knowing he hated the memories there just like the rest of them.

"Where did Blaise go after you told him about this Harry?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know. He left right before I did. I told him I was coming here so I thought maybe he would join us. I just don't understand what would make Draco leave after three years of being together." Harry hung his head and placed them within his hands, trying his best not to cry yet again.

He knew if he didn't find Draco within a couple of days then he wouldn't find him. The other man knew how not to be found if he so choose not to. That was what the war taught most of the survivors, how to hide.

**(Draco POV)**

Draco was just putting his things away when he heard the sound of an apperation crack somewhere in the mansion. He turned around slowly and waited to see who it was, he didn't want to just announce he was there. He let out the breath he was holding when he saw that it was Blaise, knowing now when the other man left he would have to leave, thinking he would go and tell Harry right away.

"What are you doing here Blaise?" Draco asked, placing his things back into his bag.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing Draco, but I know you are just a coward and running from the only good thing in your life." Blaise smirked when he saw Draco's face fall.

"Did Harry call you when he got home?" Draco asked knowing full well that his lover did.

"Yes and he was happy that you were gone." Blaise lied. " He said once a coward always a coward. Experience from school and the war I suppose."

"So he isn't looking for me, trying to figure out why I left." Draco sank down onto the bed and waited.

"No he isn't. He is thinking of throwing a party to let people know he is now available, but I don't think it will last long."

"Get out. Get out of my home now." Draco yelled standing up knowing full well that Blaise was talking about himself . Once Blaise left Draco quickly packed up his things and left his childhood home and set off to find somewhere he could stay for a long time.

**( 11 years later)**

Draco sat at his kitchen table dreading this day. It was the day that his son would be heading to Hogwarts and most likely meeting his other father, but not knowing it. Plus his son had a brother now that was probably staying at the castle with Harry and his new lover. Draco continued to keep track of Harry and to see if he was really not looking for him. When the paper stated a week later that Harry Potter was throwing a party at his place he knew Blaise must have been telling the truth.

Not even a month later it announced that Harry and Blaise were a couple and they looked happier than when Harry was with him. That made him hurt even more, thinking that Harry was never happy being with him. Right after he gave birth to his son Dominic, the papers announced that Harry and Blaise were expecting their first child. There was a picture on the front page of Harry with his hand on Blaise' stomach and a wide smile on his face.

Draco was now thinking that Harry just never wanted to have a child with him. Obviously he was rather happy about Blaise being pregnant. He stopped following the papers after that, canceled every subscription he had and didn't bother looking at any of them while he was in the stores.

He made a few good friends where he was living now but nothing to thrilling. He was asked out on a couple of dates but refused because his heart was still with Harry. His son had asked many times about his other parent but Draco never told him anything, only that he was the one that carried and gave birth to him. Dom stopped asking about a year ago, seeing how Draco would get rather upset when ever asked.

Draco knew he would have to see Harry again since he was going to be going back to school also. He was offered the potion's position and gladly accepted it, so he could also keep tabs on Dom. The boy looked an awful lot like Harry. Same facial shape and wild hair, the only difference was he had Draco's stormy grey/blue eyes.

"Dad...Dad...Father?" Draco looked up from his tea and smiled at his son, who had his bags packed and next to him. "Are we ready to go yet?" The young man asked with hope in his eyes.

"Charlie and Meg are going to save me a seat on the train. I hope we all get into the same house together." Dom smiled...

"I think you will. Those to are Gryffindor's all the way and like I have told you, your other parent was one also." Draco smiled standing up and walking towards the door.

"But you were a Slyterin Father. What if I get into your old house and not with my friends?" Dom asked worry etched onto his face.

"You will still be friends for years to come. I don't think you three will let the houses separate you. Now let's get you to that train." Draco smiled.

Moments later they were standing at the platform and watching as the other children boarded the train. Draco smiled and waved as Dom made his way to the train but frowned when he saw Harry standing near the boarding stairs. His heart started to plummet when he saw Harry saying something to Dom that made his son point over towards him and smile.

Draco wanted to run, flee anything to not have to talk to Harry before he was at the school. The school would be safe, he could retreat to his rooms and ignore the other man, but here, here he couldn't with out making a scene.

"Draco." He heard making him look up and staring at Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Draco asked knowing his child wouldn't be attending until next year.

"I came to see Hermione and Marcus' son off today. He is my god-son after all. Why are you here?"

"You were just talking to my son so don't ask stupid questions." Draco spat bad folding his arms across his chest.

"I know. I saw the two of you talking. I asked him if you were his dad and he said yes pointing over to you. I was shocked to see you had a son old enough to be attending. Was that why you left, because you cheated and got someone knocked up?" Harry's face was angry, like he was going to hurt Draco if he said yes.

"No. why do you care anyway. You never came looking for me, threw a party right after and got with Blaise. Congratulations on the new family, how's the child doing?" Draco asked stepping back. Harry's face turned lived at the mention of Blaise and stepped right into Draco's face.

"Don't speak about the baby like that. You know nothing. If you cared about me at all you wouldn't have left. You walked out of my life. I looked for you but Blaise said you didn't want to be found, found someone else he said. I was broken and Blaise picked up the pieces you shattered." Harry's face was redder than Ron's hair by this point.

"I didn't leave to someone else." Draco whispered. "I thought. We spoke about. You didn't" Draco couldn't finish anything he was trying to say, thoughts racing into his head about Blaise lying, Harry being upset he left, everything. He quickly turned around and ran until he could apperate to the school and landed infront of the gates. He knew it would be hours until the sorting so he went right to his rooms and laid down, needed to rest before facing everyone again.


End file.
